The ability to manage data and associated content is becoming increasingly important due to the ever-growing utilization of computing technology in all aspects of business. Often, as content management demands increase, additional computing devices must be utilized to handle increased demand or data must be transferred between systems to compensate for varying loads. Various methods of migrating data, including data models and associated content, are known in the art to facilitate transfer of data between applications, platforms, devices, networks, systems, etc.
Unfortunately, existing methods of data migration are non-uniform and require multiple independent and unduly complex steps to complete the migration. For example, various methods require the use of multiple-proprietary formats, multiple discrete applications, and/or require a user to manually perform the migration. Such complex and time-consuming methods inhibit the ability to migrate data between systems. Further, known methods of data migration often fail to preserve dependency within data models, thereby resulting in migration data loss and formation of incomplete data definitions.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for data model and content migration that do not suffer from the problems and limitations of the related art.